Redemption
by UnveiledME
Summary: Kushina was brought back to life and Naruto's the only one who knew how. Naruto should be happy but things are never easy for him. Would Sasuke be able to save the blond from his own guilt or will he finally give up?


**SUMMARY: **Kushina was brought back to life. Naruto should be happy but things are never easy for him. Would Sasuke be able to save the blonde from his own guilt or will he finally give up?

**Chapter ONE**

"Tadaima…" a petite blonde murmured as he closed the door of their house, slowly removing his shoes and placing them neatly at a corner. He trudged his way inside with his shoulders slumped as if the weight of the world was resting on him.

He cautiously took a peek on the living room. Empty. He almost sighed in relief as he felt a glimmer of hope building in side him.

'Maybe she's out… maybe—

His thoughts were cut short as soon as he turned around, seeing a familiar silhouette gliding down the stairs towards his direction.

"O… oka-san—

"Minato!" a beautiful rosette engulf the teen in a suffocating hug, making the blonde almost stumble back at the impact. "Why are you late? I was waiting for you!"

"Ku… Kushina…" the blonde bit back the sob threatening to escape his lips, and opted to bite then instead. With trembling hands, he wound them around the woman in a light hug. "I'm sorry I made you wait… but I'm home now"

He buried his face in the crook of the woman's neck and inhaled the familiar lilac scent surrounding her. He was just getting comfortable when fingers suddenly dug into his arms, leaving angry crescent marks on his tanned flesh. He was harshly pushed back and sea green orbs blazed in suspicion, staring at his face with narrowed eyes.

"Minato… did you cut your hair?" Kushina asked sharply. "Your hair seems to be shorter."

The blonde froze momentarily before breaking into a nervous grin and putting his hand behind his head. "Yeah, I need to cut it for the mission. It was getting in my way."

Kushina continued to gaze at him with hawk like eyes before finally closing her eyes, sighing. "I guess it's necessary, but you know how I love your hair."

To make her point cross, she tenderly patted his crown of blonde locks with a serene smile.

"I know… anyway, I'll be a taking a shower first. I wonder what's for dinner?" he tried to change the subject as he disentangled himself slowly.

"It'll be your favorite. Surely you know what it is?" Kushina questioned, staring at him.

"Of course! I'll be back down in a minute." The blonde run for the stairs and quickly shut the door of his room upon reaching it. He breathe a sigh of relief for getting away unscathed and continued his way on the bathroom. He shed his clothes quickly and was about to step in the shower when he caught sight of his reflection on the mirror.

Slowly, he touched his reflection, tracing his features with his fingers.

"Naruto… your name is Naruto, but today you'll have to be Minato. You look like him anyway." He added bitterly, glaring half heartedly at the blonde and blue eyed fourteen year old staring back at him.

There was a pounding on the door and his mother's voice was heard though a bit muffled. "Minato! Minato! The food's getting cold!"

"Just a minute! I'll be there!" Naruto shouted back.

He quickly scrubbed himself clean, washing away the dirt and grime sticking on his body because of his mission. Though already fourteen, he, together with Sakura and Sasuke were still genin. Naruto succeeded in kicking Sasuke's ass off and already defeated Orochimaru at boot when he was still twelve years old. After returning the Uchiha, he was on probation for two years and being the loyal teammates, Sakura and Naruto decided to wait for the Uchiha to once again, take the Chunin exams.

Though technically they were genin, their strength and power are already far beyond one. Especially Naruto. If he wanted to, he could have already been Anbu at twelve, but opted to hide behind his idiotic mask in fear that the village will just have more reason to hate and beat him once they knew just how strong he was.

Naruto shut the shower off and tied a towel around his waist. He rummaged through his closet and wore black training pants and put on a plain deep blue shirt. As soon as he deemed himself presentable, he dashed down the stairs and stopped abruptly outside the kitchen.

Kushina, his mother, was there inside.

"Minato? Are you there?"

"…yes"

"Then come inside already!"

But for Kushina, he was not his son… but his husband.

Naruto took a step inside and was guided by his mother towards a seat. Kushina excitedly laid the different dishes on the table before seating down, staring expectantly at Naruto.

"Well? What would you like to eat?"

It has always been like this for Naruto. Every move he takes was always watched keenly, every decision he chooses were always analyzed. If he made a wrong mood…. Let's just say that things will be ugly. With all the fuss, Naruto had the feeling that deep down, his mother seems to know that he's not Minato. Kushina was just trying to make a 'Minato' out of 'Naruto'.

"Come on, what would you like to eat?" Kushina asked impatiently.

Naruto started to sweat. Even after living with his mother for two years already, he couldn't seem to predict what she's thinking. There are only two dishes on the table. Ramen and pork tonkatsu.

He knew that Minato likes ramen, but there must be a reason why she put that other dish. She wouldn't make it that easy for Naruto. Maybe it was his father's other favorite? Then what would he chose? Naruto could see Kushina getting more suspicious so he decided to make a gamble out of it and quickly took the ramen. It was a renowned fact that the Fourth was a Ramen addict. It's only obvious to choose it…. Right?

"Ramen! My favorite! Thank you Kushina!" Naruto quickly took his chopsticks and stole a glance at his mother.

Kushina was smiling.

Naruto's heart almost burst in relief. He did it. He chose correctly. He was about to take his first slurp when he heard a plate crashing against the wall.

"You're not Minato…. You're not my Minato!" Kushina shouted, her sea green eyes blazing in anger. "My Minato would have chose my specialty over his favorite! He will never hurt me by disregarding my feelings!"

Kushina threw everything and one sharp shard from a broken glass cut Naruto's cheek. He just continued to slump on the floor as his mother continued to destroy everything within reach. Sadly, Naruto was among them.

"Where's Minato! Tell me where my husband is!" Kushina slapped Naruto hard, making his head snapped at the side.

Naruto did not shed one tear, and refused to talk, clamping his mouth shut. "Tell me!" Kushina wrapped his fingers around his son's neck and started to choke him.

"Bring him back you monster! Bring back Minato!"

By now, Naruto's vision started to blur because of the lack of oxygen. He was ready to succumb to the darkness when suddenly, the hands around his neck released him and air soon rushed back in his lungs. Naruto coughed at the ordeal and tried to catch his breathe by inhaling deeply.

"Ne…. onegai…. Tell me where my husband is… onegai…" Kushina looked up at Naruto with tear filled eyes, clutching his son's shirt desperately. "I can't live without him… please bring him back…."

Naruto suddenly hugged his mother, whispering soothing sounds at his mother but Kushina's sob didn't falter.

"Oka-san… I'm sorry I can't bring him back… I'm sorry" Naruto rocked his mother back and fort, trying to comfort her. "But I'm here… I promise I won't leave you."

"No! I want Minato! I don't want anyone else! Minato's the only one that matters!" Kushina wailed, clawing at Naruto's chest to be released. Still, Naruto held tight, hanging onto his mother desperately as the tears he was holding back started to pour in rivulets.

"But I'm here oka-san! Naruto's here! You're son will take care of you!"

"I don't have a son! Naruto's dead! It's Minato I want!" Kushina lashed out, kicking Naruto by his ribs, making his hold loosen.

Kushina quickly stood up and kicked his son again and again until Naruto lay half conscious on the floor, curled in a fetal position. His mother continued to kick him, throwing things at him and at one point, Naruto swore he felt a knife pierce through his flesh. But Naruto was far gone to feel anything anymore.

Amidst his haze, Naruto let himself smile. He won't fight back, nor does he want to, because deep down, he needs to be hurt by his mother, to be kicked and to be beaten. Because it's his fault. It's Naruto's only way to redemption.

_To be continued_

**A/N**

Wow! I made it! If you like it, please review so that I'll know if I should continue. :)


End file.
